A Day in the Life of High Expectations
by Maria Hedgehog
Summary: There are special Artifacts that could destory the world or bring it peace. Hao job is to protect and find them, but his troubles starts when his Scroll of Time acted up and caused Naruto to discover his power and his family.
1. Chapter 1

The Day in the Life of High Expectations

I don't own Naruto originals. Only own OCs

Prolodge: My name is Hao

My family is very weird. My father leads a different country, My mother is a Shinigami and my sister is a pervert. I have many cousins who are either just as weird or very normal, or at least my degree of normal.

My uncle is the leader of the Village of the Leaves Hidden within the Shadow also known as The Village hidden Within the Shadows. He's a very good leader and treats everyone like they are family. My aunt, who is also his wife, is also a Shinigami like my mom. In fact, my mom is my aunt's teacher back when they were teenagers. Anyways,

The village is filled with a lot of different people, from Missing-nin, to outcast or people who just didn't lie how their village were run but couldn't get out of it. My uncle saves them with a promise of a home where they will be welcome. He has always been like that, that many of the women from the villages he visited fell in love with him and form alliance with the village.

The village was created after the 'Incident' that happen in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. After that, the balance of power was forever change.

You must be wondering who I am. My name is Hao. I am the youngest of two and I live in two different places within the village. The house my mom, sister me and my dad whenever he is in town and the Tempest Temple.

I'm the only male of the Temple and the Shrine Maidens and I protect the sacred artifacts and I can use them in battle if I want because I'm the head of the temple. My mom and the past head Maiden told me that my birth mark that was, in my opinion shaped like a staff, was the mark of the temple head, so I join the temple. It took the maidens awhile before they got use to me and with my special Kekkei genkai, the temple is even stronger.

But this story was about one of the artifacts that was thought to be gone from of the face of the Earth. If used by a person full of evil, it sends them somewhere else then where they want to go. Only someone innocent and pure of malice intent could use it right and go were they want, but sometimes the artifact will act on it's own and move between the past and future.

This is The Scroll of Time. One of my favorite and precious artifacts that I carry it everywhere with me. The problem started in the Village Hidden in the Leaves and started with four people, one the ex-heiress of the noblest clan, the outcast of the village, unknown heir of a clan with even more power then any clan in the 5 ninja villages, the twin sister of the outcast that is a death god and the other is the leader of another village.

The problem started on the day the Uzumaki Naruto died.

**Side note: **

Hao's name is base on the Shaman King Hao's. At first, I was going to call him Zeke, but I change my mind.

I need some help with Naruto's bloodline, I want to call it the **All's Eye** (for reason's that will be explain later), but I don't know any website with English-Japanese translations, so if anyone can translate it for me or give me a website that can, I really appreciate it.

This is my first Naruto story. I hope everyone likes it and if you want, I would like any tips. I hope everyone enjoys it.


	2. Scroll of Time

The Day in the Life of High Expectations

Chapter 1: The Scroll of Time

It was a normal day. The Sun was shining, the villagers were moving about, doing the business. The Village Hidden within the Shadows was a different than most Hidden Villages. It was literally hidden where no one but those who live there and those who have permission. It was protected by two demons, who kept the village safe from invasion. Each person, civilian and Shinobi alike had special seal on the shoulder

5 year old Miles Kazama sat within the Shadow Tower, listening to the noise of the office, Miles was a very special Shinobi. He was the first in history to be blind, but he was a different kind of blind. He was only blind when he didn't have his bloodline on. Since on both side of his family had eye blood limits, he was able to see when he activated it. However he preferred not to use it when he didn't need to, so he mostly walks around blind, but because of his handicap, his other sense were very sharp, so he knows where he goes.

He was dress with black shirt with his clan symbol, a fox curling into itself that made a spiral, and wore black Shinobi pants. His headband, which had the symbol of a person surround in shadows, was wrap around his forehead. Miles was waiting for his youngest cousin for their practice spar.

'What is taking him so long? He agreed to join me today for that practice spar. It's not like him to take to long.' Miles thought, as he use his chakra radar to try to find his cousin. In the area ahead of him, he notices a little kid running toward him with a large scroll in his small arms.

"WATCH OUT!" he yelled out, as he came closer to Miles. Miles quickly moved out the way as a 2 year old redhead suddenly speed passed him and crash into the wall behind him.

'Well, that was a surprise.' He thought, as the young boy jump up from his position on the floor, gripping the large scroll in his arms tightly. Miles could easily see the scroll shaking violently. He knew that this incident meant trouble.

"Good afternoon, Hao-chan." Said miles to the little boy.

Hao Kazama, the 2 year old guardian of the sacred artifacts, was a very shy and timid, but loved to be with his family. When he first visited the Temple were he would work, all the shrine maidens were afraid of them because they never encounter males before. Miles mother would tell that she was the one who told them of the village and help them to move there. Hao had the tenacity to carry every artifact he found or had to better protect them. For Hao to have some of his artifacts out, that meant something was about to happen.

"Afternoon, now where is uncle. This is a matter of the most importance. The Scroll of Time is acting up." He yelled out

"He is in a meeting with your dad and the high council. It will take awhile before he will see anyone. Why is The Scroll of Time acting up." Asked Miles, as he looked in Miles general directions.

"This has never happen before. For one of the relics to act like this, it means that an important event is about to happen and the window of opportunity to change history is opened. I wanted uncle's and father's opinion on this. What do you think, Miles-san." Asked Hao.

"Can I see it for a minute? Maybe it's a fluke or maybe another of your relics is awakening." Said Miles as he picks it up.

The scroll suddenly started to glow very brightly. Miles and Hao both cover their eyes as the light got brighter. The light finally died down and in the area that Hao and Miles once stood was now void of any life.

In the Woods.

Miles and Hao now stood in the middle of a very dense forest. The boys notice that the area was heavily cover in vines from nearby bushes and that the trees were covered in died moss.

"Hao, were are we, I don't remember an area like this one and I have been everywhere in the ninja country." Asked Miles as he looked around.

"I'll check the Scroll of Time. I'm sorry that you got into this mess to Miles-san." Said Hao as he opened the scroll.

"Not a problem. This might be alittle fun." He replied just as he sent his senses out.

When He sent his Senses out, Hao also did a reviling jutsu on the scroll and discovered the timeline they were in just as Miles discover a familiar chakra signature.

"This can't be." Said Miles, as he backed up, next to Hao.

"I'm afraid so. We are in the timeline right before the "INCIDENT". This is the week that will lead to the day that will change all of history." Said Hao, as he walk to the bushes that Miles just came from and saw a figure going pass them a few meters away from them.

This is the week that leads to the day that Uzumaki Naruto will be killed.

Hi everyone. Sorry its been so long. School is killing me. I'm started to regret taking three extra classes. I might be slow with updates, but I'm still going to try to update.

The reason that Miles is an American name while Hao is Japanese will be explain later. It will fit when that happens, so be patience with me.

Till next time, later.

Maria Hedgehog


End file.
